


Tea is Cold!

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Cute, Other, bicker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You're innocently drinking tea when Lester walks in.
Relationships: Lester Sinclair/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Tea is Cold!

You sat at the kitchen table, a mug of warm tea in your hands. You heard the front door open and the sound of dog paws scratching across the floor, alerting you to Lester’s presence. 

“Hey! Whatchu doin’?” He called, hurrying over to you.

Smiling, you held up your mug to show him. “Just drinking tea.”

Lester frowned, looking down at your mug. “That ain’t tea.”

“Of course it is, I used a teabag and everything.” You chuckled, leaning back in your seat and taking a long sip for emphasis. 

“No it ain’t. Tea is cold.” He said, plopping down next to you.

You scoffed. “No it ain’t.” You said, mimicking his drawl.

“Sweet tea is the only kind of tea that matters!” He insisted. “If I wanted to burn my tongue I’d drink coffee!”

“You know what? Cold tea takes too long for me. I want a drink, and I want it now. I’m going to wait for water to boil, just to wait for it to steep, just to additionally wait for it to cool down enough for me to put it in the fridge, and then wait a little longer for it to be cold enough to put ice cubes in and drink.” You ranted, pointing to your mug. “This is faster and better.”

“You’re impatient, aren’t ya?” Lester shook his head. “That’s why you make iced tea in a big pitcher! So ya have enough to drink it a lot of times!”

“Way too much effort, I’m never going down that road.” You said, sipping your tea.

Lester grumbled something and stood up, pulling out a big pan and filling it up with water.

You smiled, watching him turn on the stove top. “What are you doing?”

“All this tea talk is makin’ me want tea, and I’m gonna make it right!” He said, reaching into a cabinet and pulling out the large tea bags the boys used when they were going to make a large batch of iced tea.

Bringing your mug to your lips and downing the last of your drink, you smirked at Lester as he turned back around to face you. “Have fun drinking that in three to five hours.”

“It does not take that long, and I got no idea why you have that in your head!” He crossed his arms, but he was smiling, and you were smiling too. Nothing was more fun than him making fun of your city ways, and you making fun of his country ways back.


End file.
